White Reflection
by Goddess33
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Matchmaker Millennium, but this stars the Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon
1. White Reflection

White Reflection

Shiroi was bored. Unusual in itself for the eight-year-old Blue Eyes White Dragon, but when the feeling occurred, it never lasted long. There were a million things to occupy a young dragon in the shadow realm, and Shiroi had three siblings to torment and play with as well to keep him amused. The problem was, today there was to be a ceremony, and Shiroi's mother wanted all of her children near so she could keep an eye on them. Which meant no playing in any way that might get the four little dragons dirty.

Midori, the youngest of the four Blue Eyes and the only girl in the group, came out of her dressing room, the strain of keeping herself in a human form showing on her face. Her soft silvery-white hair had been woven into two pretty braids, her face for once cleaned of all dirtiness, and dressed in a lovely silver-blue dress. She didn't look happy.

Poking his little sister, Shiroi whispered, "Your tail is showing." 

Midori blushed, pulling her tail in under the folds of her dress to hide it. "I don't see how you guys can stay in your human forms for so long! It's hard! I can hardly shift the whole way; the tail always sticks out."

"That's because boys are just better than girls," Shiroi teased.

Midori's eyes flashed anger, and Shiroi shrieked in laughter and ran across the great hall as she chased him, fury all over her face.

There was a gust of wind as their mother winged after them, landing between her two squabbling children to separate them. "Shiroi, don't tease your sister. And Midori, try to act ladylike for the next three hours; you know this ceremony is for you." 

"I don't see why I have to get engaged anyway, mama…" Midori pouted. "And he's not even a dragon! How can I marry him?"

"Because this marriage will bind two of the greatest families in the shadow realm," her mother explained calmly. "It will merge two kingdoms, and will be good for all that live in those two kingdoms. Now _please_ behave until the ceremony if over, won't you? Tuck in your tail, and try to relax." She turned her great dragon head to her son. "And that goes for you as well. I don't want to see you or your brothers fighting while the guests are here."

Both little dragons nodded, murmuring, "Yes, mama." 

**

The engagement ceremony was even more boring than waiting for the ceremony to start. Dozens of presents were given, all for Midori of course, making her three older brothers grumble a bit in jealousy. They wanted presents too. Midori was acting like a perfect little lady, which also irritated her brothers. She was more fun when she was romping around in the field with them, chasing the kuribohs, getting dirty and wrestling. 

It got a little more interesting when the guests of honor began arriving. The parents of Midori's soon-to-be-fiancée paid their respects to the little Blue Eyes' mother, and then presented their son. 

The little Dark Magician was seven-years-old, and looked truly nervous about this whole thing. His magician robes were almost too big on him, the hood almost hiding his face, his pale blue eyes blinking out uncertainly at everyone. He clutched his miniature Dark Magician staff tightly as he ascended the staircase to meet his future wife for the first time.

"Hansha, this is Midori," said Midori's mother gently. "These are her elder brothers; Shiroi, Kin, and Gin. We are all very happy to meet you."

Midori smiled kindly at the nervous little Dark Magician, extending her hand ladylike for him to kiss. Hansha took it, glancing nervously back at his parents, and when they nodded encouragingly he quickly kissed the back of Midori's hand, and dropped it as if it'd burned him.

The Mystical Elf spoke the ceremonial words that bound Midori and Hansha into their engagement. Hansha looked so distressed, Shiroi couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Chill," the little Blue Eyes whispered to the little Dark Magician, "Midori's not really all prissy ladylike as she seems right now. And she's not too keen to marry you either."

Hansha glanced over at Shiroi, his eyes narrowed in an irritated glare. Lifting his little dark magic staff, he bonked Shiroi hard on the top of the head.

"Hey!" Shiroi yelled. Everyone in the great hall was silenced at the little dragon's yell. Shiroi quickly shifted into his dragon form, which wasn't much larger than the young Dark Magician, and tackled Hansha. Caught up in their fighting, the two tumbled down the stairs. 

Hansha broke free of the tangle he and the young Blue Eyes were in, taking off running across the great hall. Shiroi spread his wings and flew after him. 

Expelling a frustrated sigh, Shiroi's mother shot out her long dragon tail, wrapping it around her son and dragging him back. Hansha's father cast a spell that caused his son to come floating back as well. 

"You two are going to be family one day, so you're going to have to get over this sort of childishness _fast_," Shiroi's mother snapped. "Is this understood?"

Shiroi and Hansha looked at each other angrily, sticking their tongues out at one another.          


	2. The Laughter of Children

The Laughter of Children

"I can't believe my parents are making me play with you," Hansha grumped as he and Shiroi headed out into the field. "You're just a smelly ol' dragon… even if you do look human sometimes."

"You're just mad cuz I would have beaten you if our parents hadn't have made us stop fighting," Shiroi snapped back.

"You would not have!" 

"Would too!"

"Would _not_!" 

"Well at least I'm not a puny little mage that's powerless without his little stick!" Shiroi taunted.

"It's not a stick, it's a magic staff," defended Hansha.

"Yeah, whatever, bet you don't even know how to _use_ that 'magic staff' of yours," laughed Shiroi. 

"I do so!" shouted Hansha. "Er, sorta. A little bit…"

Shiroi blinked at the little staff the small Dark Magician carried around. "Well, I know you can whack people over the head with it. What else can you do with it?" 

Eager to prove himself superior to the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Hansha pointed his staff at an outcropping of trees, casting the biggest dark-magic-attack he knew how to do. Which wasn't much more than some sparkling lights that slightly singed the trees, but it was enough to impress the older boy.

"Hey, you really can work that thing!" Shiroi exclaimed. "Here, want to see what I can do?" 

The Dark Magician nodded, and Shiroi shifted into his dragon form, taking a deep breath and shooting off a ball of white lightning at the trees. One of the trees even exploded. 

Hansha applauded as Shiroi shaped into his human form again. "I've never seen a dragon do that before! You made a real big mess with that one. Sure we won't get in trouble?"

"Nahh," Shiroi said. "Don't worry about it, my brothers and I do things like that all the time." He paused, listening to something back toward the trees. It sounded like wings flapping. Maybe one of his siblings had come out to play as well?

A Great Moth emerged from the trees, having been disturbed from its resting place, and looking furious. It was much bigger than either of the little boys, and it winged straight for them. 

Yelping in fright, Shiroi turned and ran back for the manor. The Dark Magician seemed frozen to the spot, staring up in horror at the rapidly approaching insect. Finding that Hansha was no longer with him, Shiroi whirled to find out what had happened to his companion. 

The Great Moth swooped down at the little Dark Magician, just as Shiroi grabbed the younger boy's arm and yanked him out of the way. Still pulling Hansha, the two ran as hard as they could back inside, slamming the door just before the moth could reach them. 

Leaning against the wall and panting, the two boys broke into giggles as they tried to catch their breath. Soon they were laughing so hard that Shiroi's brothers Gin and Kin peeked in to see what all the noise was about.

The Dark Magician had to wipe tears from his eyes as he started to calm from the fit of laughter. "Thanks for back there…"

The Blue Eyes shrugged. "No problem. Gotta protect my sister's fiancée, don't I?"

Hansha smiled slightly. "I guess you're not so bad after all. For a smelly ol' dragon."

"You're not so bad either, for a whiny mage-in-training," Shiroi retorted with a smile. It seemed like they'd actually be able to be friends after all. 

Kin and Gin looked at each other, shrugging and going back to their game of pulling Midori's tail to make her squeal. 

**

"It was wonderful having you in our home," Shiroi's mother told Hansha and his parents as they readied themselves to go. "You are of course always welcome here."  

"We don't know how often Hansha will be able to visit," said Hansha's mother. "He has a lot of training to do to become a great magician." 

Hansha set down his trunk, taking out his little magic staff and gently bonking Shiroi on the head with it. Shiroi grinned, tackling the younger boy and messing up his hair. They both ended up in a heap, giggling. 

Hansha's father eyed the two in slight distaste of the childishness. "Come along, Hansha, we must be going."

Freeing himself from the tangle he and his friend were in, Hansha gathered up his stuff and hurried after his parents. "Bye everyone! Bye Shiroi!" he called back, waving.

"Bye Hansha!" Shiroi called waving back. 

"How come he said bye to you and not me?" Midori demanded.

Shiroi smiled fondly at his little sister. "I told you, boys are just better than girls."

"Ohhh you!" Midori cried, chasing after her brother. Shiroi laughed wildly as he ran for his life.  


	3. Seeing Him Again

Seeing Him Again

Time passed slowly in the kingdoms of the shadow realm. Hansha visited his fiancée often when they were little, though in actuality it was generally an excuse to play with Shiroi. The Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician quickly became best friends, the two tearing around the manor causing all sorts of destruction. They had a marvelous time. 

When Hansha turned 13, though, he visited less and less often. His training in magic was intensive and took up most of his time. He visited when he got a break, and wrote Shiroi letters when he could, but after a time the visits stopped, and sometime after that, so did the letters.

Shiroi missed his friend, but there were plenty more things to keep him occupied more locally. Such as women. Midori found it greatly amusing that when Shiroi had discovered sex, he no longer said that boys were better than girls.

At twenty years of age, Shiroi had become increasingly popular with all the local dragon girls. It was rare when he did not have a bed partner to keep him company during the night. 

Shiroi rolled over one morning to cuddle his current lover close. Ruby, a pretty Red Eyes Black Dragon woman, purred slightly as Shiroi pulled her close to him, taking a few strands of her long black hair to tickle his bare arm with. Shiroi had his trademark grin on, the kind that said he wanted to screw, and he wanted to do it now. Having already sampled of Shiroi's extensive skill, Ruby was happy to oblige. 

A heavy pounding at the manor's front door that resounded through all the hallways interrupted, however. "Shiroi!" Gin called from one of the other rooms. "Get the door!"

Shiroi growled, pulling back a little from the warm woman in his bed. "Get it yourself, sludge-for-brains!"  

"Am busy!" Gin shouted back. "You're closest; you get it!" 

Ruby giggled softly. "Go get the door, love. Just hurry back to me." 

Shiroi kissed her hungrily before he slid out of bed, pulling on pants that were too big for him, not bothering with a belt so he had to hold them on his hips with one hand. "I'll be back before you even miss me," he purred, winking at her.

"Too late," she said back sweetly. 

Shiroi laughed as he strolled out of his bedchamber, sliding down the stairs banister, then going to open the door. 

Hansha stood outside, his eyes wide as he stared at his half-clothed friend, someone he had not seen for years. Shiroi's white hair was long and a little rumpled, bright blue eyes similarly startled at seeing Hansha.

Then Shiroi brightened, hugging Hansha tightly. "Hansha! I haven't seen you in forever! You finally get a break from that over protective magician school, have you? Come on upstairs, I'll get you a room, and, um…" He looked down at the sagging pants he was wearing, "…give me a minute to get some more clothes on, huh?" 

The Dark Magician's gaze trailed down over Shiroi's bare chest, and hips partially exposed by the drooping waistband of the pants. A faint blush colored his cheeks. "Um, yeah… that'd… be fine…" 

Hardly noticing Hansha's shy withdrawal, Shiroi grabbed Hansha's hand and pulled him up the stairs to show him to the guest room. Then Shiroi excused himself and ran back to his own room, to dress and to send Ruby home. 

Hansha sat down hard on the bed, staring at the door Shiroi had so hurriedly exited through. Heavens, he hadn't seen the Blue Eyes for at least five years, and when he finally manages to find the time to visit, Shiroi had grown to become… well, delicious!

The Dark Magician flushed a little more as he remembered the disheveled state the dragon had answered the door in. It had looked like Shiroi had just had sex… and was probably ready to do so again. This thought was not helping Hansha to stop blushing any time soon.

During all his time training with other magic users, Hansha hadn't ever been very sociable, granted. But there were plenty of nice, even pretty, people around. Some that Hansha had even rather liked in passing. But none had _ever_ been so attractive as Shiroi had been just now. 

Hansha groaned. According to his engagement to Midori, Hansha had to be faithful to her. It had always been so easy for him, having never found anyone else he _really_ cared to go after. But considering how… _uncomfortable_ he'd become when he'd seen Shiroi, Hansha was starting to think he was going to have a real problem on his hands now.

He groaned slightly and flopped back on the bed. Maybe he should have just stayed home…     


	4. Mission Accepted

Mission Accepted

Hansha lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling for a long time, thinking. Strong attraction was a new thing to him, and he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it.

But the way he figured it, something he had learned in all his magical training applied in a lot of other areas of life too. Magic was not something for cowardly or shy people. When you wanted to cast spells and such, you had to know what you wanted, and put everything you had into getting it, and making it come out right. And if that was applied to this situation, if he found himself wanting Shiroi, he ought to go for it.

He supposed he could try to set his shyness aside if the prize was something as fine as the Blue Eyes. One of the other prominent problems, however, was Hansha's engagement to Midori. He hadn't seen her for a long time either, but he supposed she'd probably become quite a fine young lady by now. But he and Midori had never gotten very close. They were polite to each other in passing, but neither of them had taken much of an interest in the other.

Hansha didn't think Midori would mind too much not marrying him. It was just that there was a set of laws of engagement, and cheating on a fiancée or breaking the engagement so that one could screw his fiancée's brother were crimes of a high sort. He could get into a whole lot of trouble for doing a thing like that. Not to mention what it could cause between the two kingdoms that were meant to be joined by this marriage. What if all out war occurred, just because Hansha followed his hormones?

So on the one hand, his teaching told him he _should_ go for it. On the other hand, law dictated that he definitely should _not_. Hansha was thinking he was going to need a tiebreaker here. 

There was a light knock on the door. Thinking it was Shiroi coming back, and suddenly _very_ eager to see the Blue Eyes again, Hansha sat up quickly and tried to smooth back his soft purple hair, calling out, "Come in."

But the woman that entered was definitely _not_ Shiroi. She was dressed elegantly in a long black dress, her black hair tied back and her red eyes glinting calculatingly as she looked over Hansha. "So you're the Dark Magician then, are you? Not quite what I was expecting."

Hansha blinked at her, this stunning creature who watched him with such arrogant irritation. "Indeed, I am the Dark Magician. Who might you be, pray tell?"

She laughed softly, as if he should have known who she was already. "The Red Eyes Black Dragon, but you may address me as Ruby."

She waited, watching Hansha with that same calculating stare, until the Dark Magician finally became a little uncomfortable. "And… what can I do for you, Miss Ruby?" he finally asked. 

Ruby smiled at him with glistening red-painted lips, the exact color of fresh blood. "You can stay away from Shiroi."

Hansha blinked, taken aback. "P-pardon me?"

The Red Eyes folded her arms, glaring at him. "You show up here, unannounced, and all of a sudden Shiroi is sending _me_ home. You've only been here five minutes and already you're upsetting my plans."

"Plans?" the Dark Magician echoes back faintly. 

"To make Shiroi mine," Ruby clarified, smiling sweetly. "My lover, my mate. I can't have you messing that up. I've been planning this for a long time. And I suggest you make your stay here _brief_." She turned on her pointed heel and stalked out of the room, the door slamming behind her. 

Hansha blinked after her, slowly deciding that this was the tiebreaker he had been waiting for. He couldn't let his friend fall into the clutches of _her_. She was mean! So obviously the only thing to be done was take Shiroi for himself, to keep him away from the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

He smiled slightly. He had no idea how flawed that logic was, but it was just the excuse he needed. Hansha stood up, opening the bag he'd brought, and started to unpack. It looked like he might be staying here for quite a while.  


	5. Minor Setbacks

Minor Setbacks

Shiroi found Hansha calmly unpacking his things in the guestroom. Hansha sure looked determined about something, he didn't even look up when Shiroi opened the door.

"Is that all you brought?" Shiroi asked, eyeing over the very small pile of clothes and books laid out on the bed. Hansha jumped slightly at the sound of Shiroi's voice, blinking and blushing at his friend.

"Um, yeah, I don't actually have that many possessions," Hansha murmured, keenly aware of how good Shiroi looked just in a simple shirt and pants that were _almost_ too small for him. 

Shiroi laughed. "Heh, good luck keeping up that lifestyle once you marry Midori; she spends more money that my brothers and I combined. Granted, most of what she gets is weaponry, but she is just so cute when she chases people down while throwing battle axes at them." 

Hansha blinked. "Has your sister always been so… violent?"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed? Don't you remember that time when she threw rocks at us for calling her a _pretty prissy lady_?" Shiroi rubbed his forehead, wincing at the memory. "Girl almost knocked me unconscious."

Hansha laughed softly. "Oh yes, you were black and blue all over for a week after that day…" 

"I pity the guy who's gonna marry her…" Shiroi grinned at Hansha teasingly. "Oh wait, that's you. My mistake."

Hansha smiled, but it was somewhat forced. He didn't want to think about marrying Midori when the one he _really_ wanted was standing right in front of him. 

"Hey!" Shiroi said, thinking of something. "Remember that huge ol' tree in the forest that we said we'd climb someday when we were big enough?"

Hansha grinned. "You want to?" 

"Race you downstairs!" Shiroi called, already tearing down the hallway.

The Dark Magician smiled and ran after his friend. Still the same childish Shiroi. Some people would never change. Hansha was glad the Blue Eyes White Dragon was one of those people. 

**

"You know, it seemed a lot bigger when we were a lot smaller," Hansha commented, taking a hold of a sturdy branch and pulling himself up. 

He and Shiroi had always climbed trees when they were littler, mostly because Shiroi's brothers Gin and Kin were so bad at it, giving Shiroi and Hansha a safe high ground far above them. The old tree had always been their future goal, when they grew a bit more so that they could reach the lower branches. 

Shiroi was as good as ever, agilely climbing from branch to branch until he'd gotten a perfect perch somewhere up toward the top. It had been a long time since Hansha had climbed, so he was a little rusty at it, plus he was just slightly distracted watching the Blue Eyes climb up first.

Once they were settled on nice resting places among the branches, they quietly reveled in their victory, looking out at the forest from higher than they'd ever climbed before. 

Finally the Dark Magician broke the silence, his own voice soft and calm, "Some girl named Ruby came by to talk to me earlier."

"Oh really?" Shiroi asked, glancing down at his friend on a lower branch. "What did she want?" 

"To marry you, apparently," Hansha said softly, frowning as he remembered talking to the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Shiroi laughed, as if this was nothing new to him. "Yeah, her and another half a dozen girls around here. Ruby's been planning something for a long time, but it doesn't matter; I'm not interested in her or any of those girls as a future wife."

Hansha relaxed a little on his branch, back resting against the thick trunk of the tree. "Shiroi?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do… if you really, really liked someone?" Hansha asked, a little shyly.

"Seduce them," came Shiroi's calm response. He grinned down at his friend. "Got some pretty girl you've got your eye on, Hansha? Don't go breaking my sister's heart now, or I'll have to do my brotherly duty and hurt you." Despite the threat, there was laughter in his tone. They both knew Midori didn't care so much about Hansha to have her heart broken if Hansha should go after someone else.

"It's… actually not a girl," the Dark Magician said, very softly. "It's a boy."

"Ew." Shiroi made a face down at Hansha. "I hope you're kidding." 

Hansha blinked up at his friend, a little startled by Shiroi's response. "What's wrong with liking guys?" he asked, trying to keep from pouting.

"Nothing, I guess…" Shiroi drawled. "It's just…" He shuddered slightly. "It's just _weird_. Yuck. I can't even imagine something like that."

"You always used to say boys were better than girls…" the Dark Magician murmured faintly.

"That's just something I said to tease my sister," Shiroi said with a shrug, looking out across the forest. "It's fine to have boys for friends and all, but _liking_ them… or worse, lusting for them… not even something I want to think about. It's gross, is what it is…" 

There was a rustling from below him, and he looked down in time to glimpse Hansha climbing down at a rapid pace, the Dark Magician's head down so his expression was hidden.

"Hey!" Shiroi called after him. "Where are you going?" 

Hansha didn't even reply, running off the moment he reached the forest floor. Shiroi blinked.

"Was it something I said?"  


	6. Family Matters

Family Matters

_Someone was going to die for this._ Midori stomped downstairs, her pure white hair fluttering out behind her like a cape. Her favorite sword had gone missing again, and she knew just which two weasels had probably taken it. Gin and Kin, her no good, rotten, _irritating_ older siblings. Tough and mighty as the two may be, for some reason they _insisted_ on teasing their little sister to the brink of madness.

"Conniving little thieves," she grumbled to herself. "Sure, they seem all so noble and respectable, but this is the third time one of my weapons has gone missing this month, and-" 

A door slammed shut downstairs, and the sound of running footsteps echoed down the hallway. Midori blinked when she caught a glimpse of the running figure, and recognized him. 

"Hansha?" she called, startled to see him. She hadn't even known they had guests that day. "What are you doing here?"

Hansha skidded to a halt so fast he nearly lost his balance. He blinked up the stairs at Midori, before bowing to her politely. "Hello Miss Midori. I just came this morning, I was thinking I'd visit for a while. I haven't seen you or your family for so many years…" 

_He's gotten cuter,_ Midori thought with a small smile, descending the last few stairs, smoothing her hair back a little self-consciously. "Well, it's wonderful to see you again," she said. "Were you outside with Shiroi?"

The Dark Magician sighed softly and looked back the way he'd came, his expression hard to read. "Yeah…"

Midori blinked. She'd always known Hansha to be shy, but never so… morose. "Is there something the matter, Hansha?" 

Hansha shook his head, but wouldn't meet Midori's gaze, immediately letting her know he was lying. She took his hand and tugged him toward the stairs. "You tell me all about it," she ordered gently. "Just go upstairs and wait in my room a moment, I have to go beat up my brothers. It'll only take a minute."

Starting up the stairs, Hansha looked back down at his fiancée. "What did they do this time?"

"Stole one of my sharp pointy things," Midori said cheerfully, shooing Hansha upstairs and running off to find Kin and Gin. 

**

Hansha was studying one of the tapestries in Midori's room when she finally came in, carrying a long and vicious looking sword. 

"See, that didn't take so long," Midori said happily, opening one of her cabinets and setting the sword on its stand. "I only had to bruise them a little this time." She sat down in a comfortable chair, and gestured for Hansha to take a seat as well. 

Hansha sat nervously, not entirely sure he wanted to tell Midori what was bothering him. "Midori, really, nothing is the matter…"

Midori waved it off. "You are a horrible liar." The look in her chilly blue eyes allowed no room for argument. "Come on, Hansha, I want to help. Just tell me what's wrong."

The Dark Magician sighed softly. "Promise you won't be mad?" 

The Blue Eyes nodded reassuringly. 

Reluctantly, Hansha began. "I know you and I have been engaged for several years now, but… you know, we've never gotten particularly close. So please don't be offended, but I rather like someone else." 

Midori smiled. "Oh, is that all? Don't worry about that, Hansha, I rather feel the same. I mean…" she blushed very faintly. "I like someone else as well."

A little relieved, Hansha returned the smile, though it didn't last. "That's not all that's bothering me though. The person I like is a boy, who doesn't much care for the idea of… you know…?"

"Fucking other guys?" Midori supplied.

Hansha turned a rather interesting shade of red, nodding faintly in response.

Midori looked thoughtful, chewing her lower lip gently. "Well…" she finally said. "…you'll just have to persuade him otherwise, then. Mind if I ask who this guy is?"

Looking down at the floor to hide his blush, Hansha murmured, "Shiroi."

Midori broke into a fit of giggles. "Shiroi?! You're kidding! Shiroi, my brother? The guy I used to tie up and force to play dress-up with me? I always made him be the damsel in distress so I could be the heroic knight!" 

Hansha smiled faintly. "Yeah, that Shiroi. He doesn't seem terribly interested though." 

"Nonsense, how could my lug of a brother resist a cutie like you? You probably just have to send him stronger signals, he can be kinda dense sometimes," Midori said, once she had managed to calm her giggles. 

"There is something else to worry about too," Hansha said softly. "The engagement."

That sobered Midori up quickly. She nodded gravely. "Actually, I'd been meaning to write to you about that, but now that you're here I guess I can just explain it face to face. As I told you, I really do have someone else I rather like, and now that you do too… there's really no reason for the engagement, now is there?" 

Hansha shook his head, but answered, "But you know there has to be a merger between our families. The two kingdoms have been promised that they would join, and if we don't go through with it, it may result in war."

Slowly, Midori started to grin, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Oh, but there _will_ be a merger between or families, Hansha. But not between you and me- between you and _Shiroi_." 

"But Shiroi would never do anything like that!" Hansha protested. 

"Then you'll just have to convince him," Midori said sweetly. "You do want him, don't you?"

Hansha nodded slowly. 

"Then this will be perfect. It'll solve everyone's problems. I'll even help you. Shiroi just doesn't know what he's missing yet." Midori smiled hopefully at Hansha. "Deal?"

Midori's enthusiasm was infectious, and Hansha found himself smiling back. "Deal." 


	7. Desperate Measures

Desperate Measures

Shiroi spent almost an hour wandering around the forest searching for Hansha, before finally deciding the Dark Magician had gone back to the manor. The Blue Eyes was a little depressed that he'd upset his friend, though he couldn't entirely figure out _why_ Hansha was so upset. Maybe he thought Shiroi was rejecting him…

It was true that Shiroi found the idea of boys with other boys a little disturbing. But just because Hansha felt otherwise didn't mean they couldn't still be friends, did it? Friends were allowed to have differences of opinions. Shiroi sighed. He ought to find Hansha and apologize for hurting his feelings. If the Dark Magician wanted to like guys, it wasn't any of the Blue Eyes' business, and certainly not his place to judge. 

Shiroi hoped whomever it was Hansha liked was more understanding and accepting than the narrow-minded dragon was. Hansha really did deserve someone special.

At the edge of the forest, Shiroi stopped to lightly touch the charred, splintered stump he and Hansha had made the day they had met. He smiled slightly as he touched the scorched wood. The Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician had been quite a pair of devils back then. Always getting into trouble, and always getting out of it. Shiroi hadn't realized how much he'd missed his friend over the years until now.

Shifting into his full dragon form, Shiroi spread his wings and started to fly back to the manor. He caught sight of a dark dragon form winging toward him, smiling slightly as he recognized it as Ruby. Landing in the field, Shiroi folded his wings and waited for her. 

Ruby landed, her crimson eyes glinting, folding her wings as well and curling close to the Blue Eyes in a gesture of affection. Shiroi returned the gesture with a little nuzzle, smiling at her.

"What are you doing back here so soon?" he asked in his native language, the language of dragons. It was hard to talk common tongue while in dragon form.

"I missed you," she purred back. "Has your guest left yet?"

"Hansha?" Shiroi asked, smiling slightly at the way the Dark Magician's name sounded when he spoke it in dragon-tongue. "No, he's still around. I sort of upset him earlier, I was on my way to talk with him." 

Ruby's eyes flashed. "How long will he be staying?"

Shiroi shrugged his wings casually. "I don't know. A while, I hope. He hasn't been around for so long, I guess I've kind of missed him." 

The Red Eyes nipped lightly at his scales, murmuring, "Save a little time for me, won't you, lover?"

"I dunno…" Shiroi hesitated. "Ruby, I don't know if all this is working out. I like you and all, but you do tend to get a little possessive. Maybe we should back it off a little for a while?" 

Hissing in fury, Ruby tilted her head back and shot a line of flame into the sky in her anger, red eyes glaring at Shiroi. "I knew it! I knew he would mess up everything! You like _him_, don't you? The moment he shows up you're falling all over yourself for him! It's disgusting!"

"Ruby, it isn't like that!" Shiroi protested, a little taken aback by her outburst. "He and I are definitely _not-_"

"Save it!" Ruby snapped at him. She unfolded her wings, taking off into the sky and flying away without a single further comment. Shiroi watched her go, his blue eyes wide with disbelief.

Sighing and hanging his head, Shiroi continued his flight back to the manor. He was just making _everyone_ mad at him today, wasn't he?

**

Hansha swallowed nervously when he heard Shiroi come in. Midori had told him to be more direct with her older brother. He ought to just tell Shiroi how he felt, Midori had told him. After all, what was the worst that could happen? 

Shiroi trudged up the stairs, absentmindedly pulling back his windswept white hair. Hansha peeked at him uncertainly from the doorway of the guest room, noting how stressed out the Blue Eyes looked. Maybe he shouldn't have run off and left Shiroi in the woods like that. Had the dragon been searching the forest for him all this time? 

"Shiroi?" Hansha called when his friend reached the top of the stairs. "Can I talk to you?" 

The dragon brightened a little to see that his friend was still talking to him. "Sure," he murmured, walking over. "I kinda needed to talk to you too." 

Shiroi settled down in a chair in Hansha's room, and Hansha took his time to close the door, trying to collect his thoughts. Shiroi was his friend; he'd never really reject him, would he? They were closer than that. They'd been friends for a long time. Hansha hoped he wasn't about to ruin that friendship. 

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Shiroi asked, stretching out leisurely in the chair.

".About… what I told you in the woods," Hansha said slowly, embarrassed at the way his voice gently shook. This was no time to be shy and scared. When he spoke again, his voice was calmer, more confident. "Do you want to know who it is that I said I really liked?"

Shiroi blinked. Did he want to know? Something told him that he didn't. "Sure."

Hansha smiled gently at him, making a slight gesture and magically creating a delicate flower, the same icy blue color of the dragon's eyes. He held it out to his friend. "It's you, Shiroi."

The Blue Eyes stared at him, then at the flower. Finally he shook his head, standing up slowly. And when he spoke, there was anger in his tone. "That's _sick_, Hansha! You're engaged to my _sister_! Not only that, but I don't even like guys that way! You can be all perverted if you want to, but leave _me_ out of it!" 

The Dark Magician watched sadly as the Blue Eyes stormed out of the room. With another gesture, the flower he'd created went up in smoke. He sat down in the seat Shiroi had been sitting in, snuggling into the warmth left behind by the dragon. Guess _that_ was the worst that could happen. 

Hansha sighed slightly, shaking his head. "You aren't leaving me much of a choice, Shiroi…" 

Because Midori had had a backup plan, if Shiroi didn't take the news well. Hansha had just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

** 

Shiroi flopped down on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. Of all the guys Hansha had to like, why did it have to be _him_? Why couldn't it be someone who was okay with liking guys, someone that could make the Dark Magician happy? Shiroi didn't think he'd ever be comfortable with liking another guy, and it pissed him off that he was the one now stuck in this situation. 

He groaned when he realized he hadn't even had the change to apologize for the scene in the woods. In fact, he'd gone and made it much worse. What a damn awful day… 

A slightly warm gust of air swept through the room, scented of magic. Shiroi blinked, sitting up. There was a bluish glow beside him, and he watched in fascination as the same delicate flower Hansha had offered him materialized atop the bedcovers. The dragon blinked at it in incomprehension. 

Hansha's soft but clear voice echoed throughout the room. "Chain energy." 

Shiroi yelped as thick, glowing green bands rose up and wrapped around him, binding him completely, leaving him helpless no matter how he struggled against them.

"I'm sorry, Shiroi," Hansha said calmly from the doorway. Shiroi stared at him in disbelief. He'd never seen the Dark Magician this way, confident and completely in control, an aura of blue magic surrounding him. "But I really can't allow you to run from me this time." 


	8. Fickle

Fickle

"I can't believe you're doing this…" Shiroi gulped out as Hansha slowly moved toward the bed. Gone was the shy, quiet Dark Magician. In his place was this Hansha, powerful and perfectly aware of it, calm but completely prepared to do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

And despite every protest he'd made about not liking guys, Shiroi found that this Hansha was breathtaking.   
  
Hansha smiled sadly at Shiroi as he knelt on the edge of the bed, lightly stroking Shiroi's cheek. "If you had just listened to me earlier, I would not have had to do this." His fingers toyed with the fastenings of the Blue Eyes' shirt, then began to undo them slowly.

Shiroi tensed a little as Hansha undid his shirt and smooth his hand over the dragon's bared chest. "You're not going to… are you?" He didn't _think_ Hansha would… force himself on him, but he never would have though Hansha would tie him up on his own bed, either. 

Sighing slightly, Hansha smiled gently and shook his head. "I'd never do something like that to you," he reassured calmly. "I just… wanted you to listen, and understand… I really like you, Shiroi, and I want you to know that, but I don't want it to ruin our friendship." 

Nodding, Shiroi smiled up at his friend. "I… understand. Guess I should have been more flattered, instead of overreacting earlier. Forgive me for yelling at you?"

Hansha brightened. "Of course I'll forgive you. Forgive me for tying you up to make you hear me out?"

"I dunno…" Shiroi drawled, shifting against the bonds wrapping around him and holding him in place. "Kind of extreme just to get me to listen to you. Though, for being tied up and at your mercy, it's actually pretty comfortable." 

Smiling affectionately, Hansha's warm azure eyes met Shiroi's icy blue ones. "Shiroi…" he whispered softly. "If it's not too much to ask… may I kiss you?" 

Shiroi blinked, slightly startled by the request. Swallowing nervously, he slowly inclined his head in consent. Feeling somewhat shy again, Hansha touched his lips to Shiroi's in a gentle, hopeful kiss. 

It continued for several moments, both of them just shyly exploring the other's taste, nervous of intruding too far, before Hansha finally drew away. He smiled gently, lips still tingling delightfully from the kiss.

Shiroi's eyes betrayed none of what he was thinking, though, which started to make the Dark Magician a little nervous. "I'll just… untie you now, if that's alright?" Hansha murmured. He dismissed the spell he had cast, and the glowing green magical chains that bound Shiroi dissipated, and yet still the dragon did not move from where he lay on the bed.

"Shiroi?" Hansha asked carefully. Had he done something wrong? 

The Blue Eyes White Dragon reached up suddenly, pulling Hansha down flat on the bed, and shifting to slightly pin the Dark Magician down. Shiroi's kiss was more heated and demanding than Hansha's had been, but there was that same element of searching, testing, shyly tasting Hansha's sweet mouth. 

Both were breathless when that kiss was at last broken, Hansha blinking at Shiroi in stunned bewilderment. "Why… did you do that? I thought you didn't like boys."

"Well…" Shiroi replied sheepishly. "I can't honestly say I don't like them, if I don't give them a chance first, don't you think?" 

Hansha smiled slowly, his hands slowly moving to pull off Shiroi's shirt that he had unfastened earlier. "Indeed. As the saying goes, 'Try everything once…'" Their lips met in another sweet kiss, as their hands took the hint and moved over one another in slow exploration. 

An exploration that was hampered by the wearing of too many clothes at the moment. With a glance they gave each other permission, and they began to unfasten and remove one another's clothing. Shy touches grew confidence, becoming heated and hungry, as their mouths started to stray as well, over neck and shoulders and chests and farther…

Midori stood outside her brother's door, calmly listening to the soft gasps and moans that filtered through the door. Sounded like Shiroi didn't dislike boys as much as he'd said. Whistling softly to herself, Midori strolled back to her room, mentally planning a letter to her beloved to inform him of how things were progressing.

**

Shiroi let out a soft, exhausted purr as he stared up at the ceiling and listened to his heart rate slow. Hansha was curled up against him, looking cute and contented. Smiling a little at him, Shiroi petted Hansha's soft lavender hair.

Stirring a little, Hansha blinked at Shiroi lovingly, his whole expression adoring. Shiroi had seen such an expression often; all his lovers looked at him that way after sex, but on Hansha it made him even more beautiful in the afterglow of pleasure. 

"So?" Hansha asked, smiling shyly. "Any regrets?"

Shiroi shook his head slowly, smiling a little wickedly at his new lover. "No, but I've realized something. Boys really _are_ better than girls."  


	9. Discovery

Author's note: What, you thought I was actually finished with this? For shame! Oh no, I'm not nearly through yet!

Discovery

Hansha awoke to the smell of roses. He smiled slightly as he opened his eyes to the sight of the entire room filled with pure white roses. Garlands of roses hung from the bedposts, woven curtains of flowers hanging like tapestries from the walls. A vase of roses sat on the table, the only color in the arrangement being the light blue flower Hansha had given Shiroi.

"Like them?" Shiroi asked softly, shifting over in the bed so he could wrap his arms around Hansha, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"They're lovely," Hansha breathed softly, smiling his lover. He was finding that he didn't have so hard a time thinking of Shiroi that way as he thought he would. "Are these some soft of bribe so you could get more sex?"

Shiroi laughed, trailing his fingers over the sensitive areas he'd discovered on Hansha's chest. "Would I have to bribe you?" 

Shivering slightly at the touches, Hansha shook his head with a smile. "No… no bribe's necessary… so if it's not a bribe, what _are_ all the roses for?"

"For you, of course," Shiroi said. "As… something of an apology for not giving you a chance earlier, and… a thank you, for being stubborn and going so far as to tie me up."

"You liked that, did you?" Hansha asked with a laugh. "I will have to remember that… I never would have guessed you liked being tied up." 

"Neither would I," Shiroi replied. "But you are so incredibly sexy when you take control like that. I think that might have been partially what changed my mind about… doing this." 

"As much as I'd like to take all the credit, you'll have to thank Midori as well; tying you up was her idea."

"That little scamp…" Shiroi laughed. "Sounds like something she'd come up with too." He looked at his lover in concern as Hansha stretched and winced slightly. "Sore?"

"A little," Hansha replied shyly. "It was worth it though." 

"Hansha…?" Shiroi asked softly, resting his head on Hansha's bare chest. "What are we going to do about your engagement? I mean, we just broke a _law_ here. Cheating on a fiancée… you could be tortured, or even killed for it. I… hadn't even thought of that." He pulled away from Hansha then, scooting out of bed and starting to gather his clothes. "I'm so sorry Hansha, I shouldn't have… I didn't even think about it… gods…"

Hansha frowned at Shiroi's distress, getting out of bed as well despite the slight twinge of discomfort. "That seems a little harsh a punishment…" 

Shiroi shrugged helplessly. "It's tradition. I'd forgotten about it… I'm sorry, Hansha… If you get caught, you'll-"

"Shh…" Hansha wrapped his arms around Shiroi, holding him close. "I'm not going to get caught. Midori… is writing a letter to the Mystical Elf… we're going to break the engagement." 

"What?" Shiroi blinked at him. "Why?" 

"I want to be with you," Hansha said simply. "And Midori has someone of her own she wants to be with. If… you and I were joined… then our kingdoms would still be merged. Wouldn't that be so much better?" 

"I don't know…" Shiroi said worriedly. "That's… quite a level of commitment… I don't know if I could…"

Hansha poked Shiroi in the side. "But you could have me whenever you wanted."

That made Shiroi smile. "Good point. I'll have to think about this then." 

Hansha sighed, moving away to pick up his clothing. "Alright then. Until then, I'm hungry."

Shiroi resumed pulling on his clothes. Alright, breakfast it is, then."  


	10. Red Eyes, Blue Eyes

Red Eyes, Blue Eyes

Midori smirked slightly to herself as she watched Hansha stroll down the hallway, thoughtfully twirling a white rose. His expression was so peaceful and far away, he didn't notice Midori until he almost ran into her. The knowing smirk Midori flashed him made Hansha blush slightly.

"So… nice night?" Midori asked cheerfully. "You and Shiroi didn't come down to breakfast until really late…" 

Hansha smiled faintly, recounting the events of the past night, and the three or four nights before that. It had almost been a week since he and the Blue Eyes had become lovers, and while the nights were good- no, incredible- the mornings were always slightly awkward. The Dark Magician had recently discovered two things in the past few days; one, that Shiroi loved sex and was better at it than anyone had a right to be, and two, that Shiroi was terrified of any form of actual commitment that might come along afterward. 

"It was a pleasant night, yes," Hansha finally replied. "And this morning even brought with it a fresh batch of roses. Wherever does Shiroi get all these?" 

"I have no idea," Midori said with a shrug. "But isn't it sweet of him? I've seen him sneaking out long before dawn to collect them. I think you've made a real impression on my big brother." 

Hansha sighed, playing with the rose a moment more, looking at the flawless little flower a little sadly. "I'm not sure it's enough of an impression though. These past few days have been wonderful, but… I'm scared it's going to end eventually."

Midori sighed and nodded slowly. "Words like 'forever' scare Shiroi," she murmured. "But give him a little time. You're special to him; he's never done the garlands of roses for any of his other lovers." She touched Hansha's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. "Trust me on this. Shiroi is dense, but not stupid enough to let a good thing like you go." 

Hansha smiled and nodded slightly. Midori grinned back, then moved to continue on her way to her room. The Dark Magician's voice made her pause. "Midori? You never did tell me who it was that _you_ liked."

The Blue Eyes looked over her shoulder and grinned. "He's coming to visit by the end of the week, you can meet him then. Ta!" And she continued her way cheerfully down the hallway. 

Smiling slightly and shaking his head, Hansha started off in the opposite direction, only to be interrupted this time by a door on one side of the hallway opening, and a hand reaching out to grab him and drag him inside.

Hansha only had a second to recognize the affectionate blue eyes as Shiroi's before the Blue Eyes White Dragon kissed him. Returning the kiss with every bit of eagerness as his lover, Hansha dropped the white rose he'd been holding in favor of clinging desperately to Shiroi's strong form. Shiroi kicked the door shut, impatiently tugging Hansha toward the bed, and the Dark Magician followed him willingly. 

**

Nothing was ever quite as wonderful as waking up warm and sated, curled up in the tender embrace of your lover. Sighing slightly as he blinked sleepily, Hansha looked up to see if Shiroi was awake yet. 

Shiroi was awake and staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, hugging Hansha a little closer when he noticed he was awake as well.

"Hey there," Hansha murmured with a yawn. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours," Shiroi murmured gently. "We missed lunch, but I can have something brought up if you like." 

The Dark Magician shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not all that hungry. What is it you were thinking about a moment ago that had you looking so contemplative?" 

The Blue Eyes sighed. "You. Well, I was thinking a lot about me actually, but mostly about how the hell you could stand to put up with me." 

Hansha raised an eyebrow, pointedly looking down at the close intimate proximity of their bodies. Shiroi laughed slightly, shaking his head. "There's got to be more to it than this-" and he ran a caress down Hansha's neck to accent exactly what he meant by 'this,' causing Hansha to shiver in delight, "-doesn't there?"

"What else is there?" Hansha purred, cuddling up close to his lover and tangling their legs together. 

"If sex was the only reason you liked me," Shiroi said slowly, "then why is it you keep mentioning breaking your engagement to Midori, in favor of one to me?" 

Hansha was silent for a moment as he thought on that. Why was he so eager to spend forever with this infuriating but wonderful dragon? "Maybe because I'm in love with you." He smiled at Shiroi, pleased with his conclusion. 

The Blue Eyes stared at Hansha for a long moment, seemingly stunned. Finally a gently tender smile crossed Shiroi's features. "I-"

The door was kicked open, startling both boys. Though more startling was the scene that greeted them; a viciously smug Ruby, Shiroi's shocked and horrified mother and two brothers, and Midori looking painfully apologetic.

"-am in deep shit," Shiroi concluded with a groan. 


	11. Guilt

Guilt

Shiroi and Hansha stood side by side in the great hall, heads down, facing the four Blue Eyes' very angry mother. She'd been yelling for a good twenty minutes by this point, but nothing could seem to make the Dark Magician or his Blue Eyes lover any more miserable than they already were.

"-and you, Shiroi!" his mother continued, her blue eyes so bright they were practically glowing their anger. "I know I raised you better than this! You could have your pick of any woman in the entire kingdom, and you allow yourself to be seduced into a tryst with your sister's fiancée!" 

Shiroi glanced up at his mother, then at Ruby, who stood beside her, a gleam of sweet vengeance in her eyes. He could see in those gleaming red eyes that she'd been the one to organize this, her fault they were standing here now. Did she think Shiroi would crawl back to her and beg forgiveness if Hansha was executed for his crimes against the kingdom?

Finally Shiroi's mother sighed, apparently getting tired of berating her son and her daughter's fiancée. Her eyes were sad as she finally addressed them again. "It is a shame, Hansha. I was really looking forward to having you as a son in law. You were always such a good boy; I'll never know what possessed you to do something like this." It sounded like her next words were painful for her to say. "I am afraid… there will have to be great punishment for your crime." 

Hansha nodded sadly, accepting whatever fate came to him. If this was how it must be, it was worth it… to have had Shiroi, even for a moment.

Shiroi's eyes were fixed on Ruby's, anger boiling up at him the longer he looked at her. This was her fault, but more so, it was his own. 

"Mother," he said, his gaze snapping to her, blue eyes heated with defiance. "This was not Hansha's fault. He has committed no crime." 

Her eyes widened as she looked at her son. "How so it is not? He was caught cheated on Midori, the one he was betrothed to. It is a crime in our kingdom, you know." 

Shiroi shook his head, taking a step forward. "It was not the way it looked. _I_ forced _him_. He is innocent of everything. It was not willing, so… it was not cheating." 

"Why would you do such a thing?" asked his mother, her eyes wide and clearly disbelieving. "You've never been known to do such things! Seduction, yes, but in such a case he would still be guilty."

"It wasn't like that," Shiroi said sadly. "I tied him up and… took him." Everyone in the room stared at him. 

"He's lying!" Ruby yelled. "You all saw how close and happy they were together in bed! Is a victim ever so close and happy with someone who had just raped him?"

"So maybe I raped him _nicely_!" Shiroi yelled at her. "You weren't there, you have no idea what took place in that room! No one here can prove it is not exactly as I say!"

"Hansha," Shiroi's mother said softly. "Is this what happened? Did Shiroi… do as he says he has?"

Hansha's eyes were wide in astonishment as he looked between Shiroi's mother, and his beloved Blue Eyes. "I-"

"Hansha." Shiroi turned slightly to look at the Dark Magician with his cold blue eyes, a touch of pleading in their depths. "Isn't that what happened?"

The Dark Magician swallowed, hanging his head to hide the tears that were welling in his eyes. "…yes." 

Shiroi's mother sighed. "It seems I owe you a great apology, Hansha. I hope you can forgive me, and more importantly, forgive my son one day for what he has done to you. Shiroi, you are found guilty of rape. Sentencing shall be… done later. Gin, Kin; take your brother to a lower room and lock him up." A harsh punishment was needed for a harsh crime, and Shiroi's mother was not looking forward to administering it.

Shiroi allowed his brothers to tie his arms behind his back and drag him to the "lower rooms;" the manor's version of a dungeon, though perhaps kept cleaner than normal dungeons or prisons would be. Hansha swallowed as he watched them take Shiroi away, miserable tears trembling at the corners of his eyes before leaving their heated trails down his cheeks. His beloved Blue Eyes looked back at him once, and the Dark Magician could no longer hold back his soft sobs. 

Midori wrapped her arms around Hansha in a comforting embrace, silently offering him the support he needed as he watched the world as he knew it fall apart around him.   


	12. The Forbidden One

The Forbidden One

It wasn't a very easy week for the Dark Magician. It seemed like someone was following him at all times, to be certain he was not suffering any trauma or depression caused by what he had supposedly suffered at Shiroi's hands. The truth was, Hansha _was_ depressed, though not for that reason. His Blue Eyes lover had been locked up for days, and Hansha had not yet been allowed to see him. He wanted to be with Shiroi so much it almost made him ache. 

Watching Hansha walk around the manor in this despairing state, and knowing that her brother was locked up for a crime he had not committed, Midori couldn't help but feel a little depressed as well. It didn't much help either that her own love's visit had been delayed either. It seemed like nothing could go right anymore. 

Even worse, Ruby, the Red Eyes Black Dragon her brother had once been fond of in passing, had taken to hanging around the manor as well. Some days she would just show up uninvited, once even pleading with Shiroi's mother to let her see him one last time, for she cared for Shiroi so much. Ruby had been allowed into the lower rooms, but she hadn't stayed long. 

Midori didn't know what happened in those few minutes Ruby visited Shiroi, but whatever it was, the Red Eyes had left furious, the side of her face tinted red from apparently being hit with something. Seeing that, Midori had smiled for the first time in days. 

Shiroi's own family hadn't been allowed to visit him yet in his imprisonment, however, and finally Midori grew sick of it. She found Hansha sitting in Shiroi's room, surrounded by the sad withered blossoms of dozens of white roses, holding a handful of the crisp wrinkled petals in his hand while he breathed in the faintly lingering scent. 

"Hey," she murmured to the Dark Magician gently. "How are you feeling?"

Hansha looked up at her with such distraught eyes, she regretted asking. Sighing softly, Hansha scattered the petals across the bedspread, the blankets still rumpled, unchanged from the last moment he had shared the warmth of this bed with his beloved Blue Eyes.

"I've talked to Gin and Kin," Midori told him. "They said they'd let you in to see Shiroi for a little while today, if you'd like. They don't understand why you'd want to, after 'all he's done to you' and all, but…" 

The Dark Magician didn't even give her a chance to finish, already up and out the door, running downstairs toward the lower rooms. Midori watched him go, smiling faintly. If Hansha was so depressed over being separated from his lover, she could only imagine how Shiroi felt… 

Just as Midori has said, Kin and Gin, who were guarding Shiroi's room, looked at each other uneasily before they let Hansha into the room their brother was locked in. Hansha paused just inside, waiting for the door to close behind him so he and his love could have some privacy. 

Shiroi looked awful. He was leaning with his back to the wall, shoulders stooped slightly, his once lovely silvery white hair hanging limply in a greasy tangled mess. His torso was bare, all he wore was a pair of dust colored, ill-fitted pants that had to be tied with a cord around his hips to keep them up. The dragon's eyes were dull as he looked up to meet Hansha's sorrowful gaze, but Shiroi's happy, though tired, smile was not forced. 

"Hansha…" Shiroi tried to move forward toward the Dark Magician, but heavy manacles clamped about his wrists and ankles didn't let him get far from the wall. He must have been standing for days; the chains didn't much allow for him to sit comfortably.

Choking back a slight sob, Hansha ran to his Blue Eyes, throwing his arms around the dragon and clinging tightly to him as if they'd be dragged apart at any moment. Shiroi returned the embrace as best he could, and it was then that Hansha noticed how Shiroi's bones had started to stick out more prominently than usual. 

"You're so thin," Hansha murmured, pulling back only enough to look at Shiroi's face. "Haven't you been eating?"

Shiroi shook his head slightly, his eyes taking in all of Hansha's features, as if this would be the last time he'd get to see him. "They haven't been feeding me." 

"But they're your family!" Hansha was horrified. 

"Only for a little while longer. When mother gets up her courage, I'll be disowned." Despite how pitifully weak he was, Shiroi looked happy. "I'm glad you came. I wasn't sure I'd get to see you before the sentencing." 

"How do you think you'll be punished?" Hansha murmured, trying to keep the terrible dread out of his voice.  

Shiroi had to struggle to maintain his reassuring smile. "After I've been starved for a month, I'll be set free in the forest, then hunted down and killed. If I'm not dead by that point already." 

Hansha gaped at him. "You're kidding!" 

The Blue Eyes laughed weakly. "Yeah, I am. Not a very funny joke, was it?" 

The Dark Magician glared at him. "No, it wasn't." He ran his hand over where Shiroi's ribs were starting to protrude. "Why did you lie to your mother and everyone? We both know it wasn't even close to rape… I was as willing as you. I should have been the one down here, not you." 

Shiroi shrugged slightly. "I didn't like the thought of having the rest of my life spent without you." He smiled affectionately at the Dark Magician. "I'd never thought I could spend a lifetime with only one person. I still don't think I can. Unless that one person was you." Shiroi laughed at how stupidly romantic he sounded. "I think this starvation stuff is emptying out my head." 

Hansha smiled back, kissing Shiroi softly. Only after several moments, he finally drew away, gently touching Shiroi's face. "Somehow I'll make sure everything is made right again," he promised. "I'll get you out." 

"I know you will," Shiroi replied, smirking faintly. "I never doubted that you would. Don't let Ruby come down here anymore in the meantime, alright? How did her bruise turn out, by the way?"

"I don't know what you hit her with, but the whole side of her face was purple for a week." Hansha grinned and kissed Shiroi quickly. "I should go now." 

He left without either of them say goodbye. In times like this, goodbye was not a word either wanted to hear. 

Hansha was halfway back upstairs when the first lurch rocked the manor. It was as if someone was dropping boulders from the sky outside. Startled, Hansha took a firm grip on his magic staff that he carried everywhere and ran up the remaining flight of stairs.

Midori was running down from her room when Hansha finally made it to the main floor. But instead of looking worried or scared, Midori looked delighted. 

"He's here!" she called to Hansha as she ran toward the front door. "He's here, he's here!" She was so beside herself with joy, she could barely contain herself in human form, and her dragon tail lashed out eagerly behind her.

"_Who's _here, Midori?" Hansha called back as he ran with her toward the door. 

Not answering, Midori pulled open the door, practically tackling the man who stood outside in her excitement to see him. Not that this had much affect on him, as he happened to be huge. Hansha could do nothing but stand in the door and stare up at the visitor.

For none other than Exodia was standing outside, waiting to be invited in. 


	13. Until Death

Until Death (Do We Part)

Shiroi's mother's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked between her daughter to the man of massive stature standing next to her. "Let me get this straight," she murmured, having to strain her neck a little to look up into Exodia's face. "You wish to marry my daughter?" 

Exodia inclined his head in agreement, his odd, rather creepy grin stretched across his face. Hansha, who was standing off to one side watching, noticed that despite the face and abnormally large size Exodia had, Midori's eyes glittered with absolute adoration when she looked at him. Guess it had to be love, if she could overlook the fact that Exodia could accidentally squish her. 

Still, even with the incredible strength, and with Midori only reaching up to a little below his shoulder, Exodia was incredibly careful whenever he embraced her. Hansha thought they were actually a fairly cute couple. Even if watching them was a little painful, for it made him want his own love back even more. 

Shiroi's mother turned to look at Hansha. "Well I guess I'll have to ask your opinion of this, considering you are currently the one engaged to Midori. Are you willing to step aside and allow her to marry another?"

For appearances' sake, Hansha pretended to think about it. After all, it wouldn't do to appear too eager. But with Midori marrying Exodia, Hansha would finally be able to have the one _he_ wanted. Assuming Shiroi lived through whatever punishment he was sentenced to. 

Finally Hansha smiled and made a bow of acquiesce. "Who am I, to stand in the way of love such as this? I am willing to step aside." 

Midori let out a squeal of happiness and glomped onto her love, silently mouthing a thank you to Hansha. He smiled at her, excusing himself and leaving the room. 

**

The wedding was held three weeks later, as for some reason Midori was in a terrible rush. Most assumed it was just because she was so eager to be with the one she loved, but in actuality, Midori had another reason as well. 

Shiroi was even allowed out of his confinement to watch his sister's wedding. He stood toward the back of the great hall, heavy chains still hampering his movements, guarded on each side by his brothers. He was skinnier than he had been last Hansha had seen him, and he seemed to have a hard time holding himself up against the weight of the chains that dragged him down. But Hansha was pleased to see how happy Shiroi looked as he watched the ceremony as his little sister married Exodia. 

After the last vows were spoken, Shiroi was returned to his imprisonment, and with him went Hansha's happy mood. It was in this state of glum depression that Midori found Hansha several hours later, after the guests had started to clear out. 

"Cheer up, sweetie," Midori said gently, offering him a plate with a slice of cake on it. "You don't have to marry me anymore. That alone should make you happy."

The Dark Magician raised an eyebrow at her, obviously not finding the joke funny. 

"Anyway," Midori continued. "Mother asked me what I wanted as a wedding present. I told her I wanted my brother freed." 

Hansha blinked at her, a little hope rising up in him. "You think she'll let him go?" 

Midori shrugged. "We'll see. But mother is awfully happy with me for marrying Exodia; it's as good politically for our kingdom as marrying you would have been. So maybe if she's pleased enough with me, she'll grant me what I asked for."

"I hope so," Hansha murmured. "I miss him." 

She hugged him, trying to reassure him somehow. "Don't give up. I got what I wanted, and I'll be damned if you don't get what you want too." 

** 

It seemed like an eternity later when Shiroi's mother finally called everyone into the great hall for the sentencing of her son. Hansha was nervous as hell, and it didn't help any to see the condition Shiroi was in when he was finally brought up. Having had so little to eat for so long had left the Blue Eyes so weak his two brothers practically had to carry him into the room. 

When everyone was settled, Shiroi's mother began. "We all know of the terrible crime my son Shiroi has committed. Now is the time when it shall be decided how he will be punished for this act." She gestured to Hansha. "Step forth."

Blinking slightly, Hansha took a step forward, making a slow bow to her and wondering what she had in mind.

"I have noticed that despite Shiroi's betrayal of your person, you bear him little to no ill-will. In fact, you seem fairly concerned about his welfare," said Shiroi's mother. "Have I judged this correctly?"

Hansha nodded in agreement, still a little confused. 

Sighing softly, Shiroi's mother smiled at him. "As this crime was committed against you, I think it only fair that you be the sole decider of Shiroi's fate. And as it appears you do not want Shiroi to be punished harshly for this, I am delivering him into your hands."

The Dark Magician blinked at her in startled confusion as she made her final judgment.

"Shiroi is hereby property of the Dark Magician Hansha, who may do as he wishes with him."  


	14. Matchmaker Millennium

Matchmaker Millennium

It was funny to watch the way things changed in life. Things could look so bleak for a time, and then through some mishap or another, everything would work out just fine. 

Shiroi and Hansha were happily reunited, and after the Blue Eyes had recovered from his starvation during imprisonment, the two locked themselves in a room to make up for lost time. The only time they even unlocked the door was to allow in a tray of food.

About two weeks later the two finally emerged from their voluntary isolation, only to pack up their things and move into a manor of their own. Everyone could tell how happy they were together, but few could quite understand the reason.

Eventually, the age of Duel Monsters came toward a close, while the age of Humans started to come into power. Though they were in a different dimension, the Shadow Realm started to take a great interest in the lives of these little mortals. Humans were seen as a new source of amusement.

But while some of the shadow realm occupants crossed the barriers between worlds to torment these tinier creatures, on the whole, most Duel Monsters felt sorry for the humans' short lives and limited power. It was then that the Guardians were created; millions of benevolent Duel Monsters that were each assigned a human to protect, so long as the human was worthy of the protection. 

Humans with greater power were given more than one Guardian. One such human was the king in Egypt, who was known as the Pharaoh Yami. He was powerful but also compassionate, and the Shadow Realm gave him a total of eight Guardians, which included the powerful Exodia, and also the Dark Magician Hansha. 

Shiroi found it truly amusing how dedicated Hansha was to his new role. Hansha loved his work almost as much as he loved his Blue Eyes lover. Shiroi never took on a human to protect, but he found it amusing to watch Hansha protecting the Pharaoh from dangers none of the humans ever knew existed. 

At the end of every day, Hansha would usually talk about things in the human world, the culture, the conflicts, and the sort of life that Yami led. Shiroi would pretend to get jealous over how much attention Hansha paid the humans, but it was more to make Hansha feel guilty so they could have lots of sex afterward. Shiroi found the humans amusing too, and loved to hear Hansha's stories about them. 

Hansha was very distraught about something one day, however, as he watched over the Pharaoh's palace grounds through the glistening mirror that served as a window into the mortals' world. Shiroi was passing by on his way back from the kitchen, when he noticed his love's agitation. 

"Something the matter in Egypt?" the Blue Eyes asked, taking a seat beside Hansha and peering into the mirror as well, trying to see what was up.

Hansha sighed and pointed to an image of a young thief with wild white hair running through one of the palace hallways. "This is Bakura. Almost every day he comes to the palace to spy on Pharaoh Yami." 

"Is he an assassin?" Shiroi asked.

"If only it were that simple," the Dark Magician replied with a sigh. "Actually, it seems he is quite infatuated with the Pharaoh. I've let him alone for the time being, as he hadn't been causing any harm, and truthfully I think he and Yami would be rather cute together."

Shiroi watched through the mirror as the little thief tore around a corner, obviously in a great hurry to get the hell out of there. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is, he was careless today, and if the guards catch him, he will be killed." Hansha tugged on a strand of his hair as he only did when he was rather frustrated. "Normally this would be a case for his own Guardian, but the Man-Eater Bug abandoned him long ago, as the boy is a tomb-robber. It is a shame his life will be cut short like this." 

Shiroi mulled thoughtfully as he caught sight of what Bakura was running from, a group of three guards that were hot on his trail. Suddenly, Shiroi grinned, hugging Hansha tightly.

"Wait here. I'll take care of this," Shiroi said with a wicked smirk. 

Hansha blinked in confusion as waves of shadow realm energy gathered around the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and in the next instant his lover had vanished to the mortal realm.

**

Bakura cursed his own stupidity and rotten luck as he ran for his life down the corridors of Pharaoh Yami's palace. The guards were too close behind him for him to sneak away, and he was afraid this may be the last mistake he would have lived to make. 

Skidding around a corner, Bakura pressed himself up against a wall, hoping the guards would pass by without looking down this way. As he heard their rapid approach, he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever force that looked over rotten, no good tomb robbers that he would make it out of this one alive. 

**

Shiroi could hear the guards approaching, knowing in a moment they would find Bakura's hiding place and all would be lost. Messing up his white hair so it more resembled Bakura, Shiroi took off running down another hallway, certain to trip and make something of a racket so the guards would notice him.

The guards caught sight of the intruder, and thinking it was the thief they'd been chasing, took off running after Shiroi. The dragon was much faster than they were, but he kept up the merry chase simply for amusement, and to give Bakura enough time to escape. 

In the end, Shiroi allowed himself to be cornered in one of the dead end corridors way on the other side of the palace. As the guards closed in with their weapons glinting brightly in the light, Shiroi took a bow. Calling up a wave of the black and sapphire shadow realm energy, the dragon disappearing altogether, leaving the guards in a state of shocked bewilderment.

**

Bakura didn't stop running until he was free and clear of the palace. It must have been a dog or something that had distracted those stupid guards, but whatever it had been, they'd left off chasing him to go after it. He sighed in relief as he strolled down the street to his favorite bar, willing his heart to stop pounding from the run. Silently, he gave thanks to that damn dog for saving him. 

**

Hansha was smirking in amusement when Shiroi returned. "That was a wonderful thing you did down there, saving that scruffy thief."

"Meh, no problem," Shiroi said, waving it off. "So he'll live another day, at least." 

"Or maybe more," Hansha murmured, "if a certain Blue Eyes would become his Guardian." He smiled at his lover hopefully. 

"What, me? Are you kidding? I can already tell that tomb robber will be more trouble than he's worth…" Shiroi muttered. 

Hansha frowned a moment, then wrapped his arms around Shiroi and kissed him long and deliciously. When he drew back, the Dark Magician's eyes were gleaming with seductive heat. "Maybe you'd allow me to convince you?" 

Shiroi raised an eyebrow, then grinned back. "Who am I to refuse an offer like that? Go ahead; convince away."

Knowing he'd already as good as won, the Dark Magician dragged his Blue Eyes White Dragon into their bedroom to do just that.  

***

Author's note: Annnnnd… the end! I'm done with this story now, and thanks truly to everyone that reviewed. More sequels _may_ be coming. If I feel like it. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
